Network protocols and equipment are continuously being evolved to keep pace with ever increasing demands. Problems exist, however, which limit the ability of a host to always offer the fastest, most effective service possible. For example, a host that wishes to deliver content, such as a web page, video stream or other type of information, may be using outdated equipment or software that does not keep pace with new developments, and this may constrain information delivery.
What is needed is a way to enable a host or other Internet equipment or service provider to offer better service. Ideally, such a solution would permit any distributor of information the ability to easily deploy specific protocols or equipment without having to invest in new equipment or software, or substantially altering the information to be delivered or its associated structure. The present invention addresses these needs and provides further, related advantages.